Weddings, Friends, and Adventures
by mysterybrie
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have the perfect wedding and are looking forward to the perfect life together. However, their old friend Jack comes back into their lives and together, Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Elizabeth's cousin Lila set off for adventures on the hi
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own POTC, nor do I claim to! The characters are not mine (except for Lila). Go easy on me, this is my first fanfic attempt!! Updates to follow soon, hopefully.  
  
Elizabeth's pov  
  
I was lost in thought as my wonderful, handsome, fiancé, William Turner and I stood in front of the preacher at our wedding ceremony. Everything was as perfect as I imagined it. Lovely white roses framed our altar while pink and red rose petals covered the white sand of the beach we were marrying on.  
  
I thought about how my beloved William went to the farthest reaches of the Caribbean to save me- when I could barely give him the time of day. He was so devoted to me and I in turn, was madly in love with him. He may have been a humble blacksmith, as my cousin Lila so quickly pointed out. I didn't care. he was my soul mate.  
  
I was ripped out of my reverie as I felt Will take my left hand and tug slightly. I turned to him and looked into his rich, dark brown eyes. I noticed how his lips curled into a stunning smile and the skin around his eyes crinkled just slightly as he grinned. "Aren't you going to answer the man, Elizabeth," Will asked me. I turned and looked at the preacher who was looking at me expectantly. I felt my cheeks turned pink as I realized I had just daydreamed through much of the ceremony. good thing no one was there to protest our union. "I do," I said confidently, still staring into Will's dark eyes.  
  
His smile grew even wider as I slipped his gold wedding band onto his left ring finger. I then managed to focus on the preacher's words as Will recited his vows. My mind wanted to drift to thoughts of our life together- where we would be in a year, five years, ten years, what our children would look like. But I paid attention as Will said, "I do," and slipped my matching gold wedding band onto my left ring finger. The preacher then announced us husband and wife.  
  
I felt tears spring to my eyes with the happiness I felt as Will took my face gently in his hands and brushed my lips softly with his. "I love you," I managed to whisper to him just before we turned to our audience and walked back down our beach aisle. We joined hands and walked toward our carriage that would take us to my father's estate. Will turned to our friends and said, "come on everyone, drinks are on us!" This erupted a cheer from the small crowd as they quickly followed us to the carriages. "This is going to be some party," I said. How did I know I was going to be so right?  
  
FLASHBACK Elizabeth and her cousin, Lila (newly arrived from England for the wedding) are having a discussion in Elizabeth's quarters a couple of weeks before the wedding.  
  
"Honestly Elizabeth, I just don't understand how someone as high class as yourself can marry someone like this William Turner character. He is just a dirty, smelly, blacksmith afterall!" "Well, if you must know Lila, he is not dirty, smelly, or a blacksmith- he's a pirate" "I beg your pardon?" "You heard me." "You mean to tell me that your fiancé is a filthy scallywag who pillages and plunders and takes what is not his??" "No, I mean his father was a pirate, as is our good friend Captain Jack Sparrow. Will became a pirate, against his better conscience to save my life when an evil pirate captain named Barbossa kidnapped me. He learned his father, Bootstrap Bill, was a pirate and that in turn made him one. He had a hard time coming to terms with that but he decided he had better do just that if he was going to work with Jack to find Barbossa- and me. He saved me because he loves me and I came to realize over the course of our adventure that I was madly in love with him. That is why we are getting married. My fiancé is a charming, loving, devoted man who is committed to his word and loyal to his friends and his name. I won't be having you calling him filthy or any other name. He may be a pirate but he is the best man I have ever met." "Who is this Captain Jack Sparrow you speak of? Will he be gracing the wedding?" "I seriously doubt it, Lila, as he has his own obligations to keep. He is Captain of the Black Pearl, the fastest and most widely feared pirate vessel in the Caribbean. He has his reputation to maintain, I'm sure." "Just as well he won't be at the wedding, no one would want him ruining this blessed day. Well, Elizabeth, I sure hope you know what you are getting yourself into."  
  
"At least, cousin, I have found myself a fine man to marry- unlike you. If you cannot be happy for Will and me then you can just go back to England. Or you can try to loosen up, get to know Will and our other friends and simply enjoy the Caribbean for what it is- beautiful and free. I really to hope you choose the latter."  
  
With that, Elizabeth turned on her heel and exited the room, leaving her opinionated cousin behind. Elizabeth felt a little bad being so hard on her cousin- she knew it wasn't Lila's fault she was short, chubby, and not quite what one would call graceful. 'Lila is what she is', Elizabeth thought, 'and I really hope someday she will find someone who makes her as happy as Will makes me.' 


	2. The Reception and Jack's Arrival

Chapter 2- The Reception and Jack's arrival  
  
Once again, I do not own PotC! Sorry if the end of my last chapter was a little confusing. I'm a little new at this!  
  
Here goes.  
  
Elizabeth's pov  
  
I looked around my father's house at our now slightly drunk wedding guests. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and that made me happy. I did feel a little bad about Jack not being able to attend. Will picked up on my slightly sad expression and he seemed to read my mind. "Jack's with us in spirit I'm sure," he said, "he's probably drinking his rum and having fun right this minute." I grinned. It was scary how well Will and I knew each other.  
  
Will led me to the dance floor and swung me around gracefully, in time with the waltz the band was playing. I laid my head on his shoulder and looked up to see my cousin, Lila, dancing with Commodore Norrington. 'Maybe she would get a little lucky after all,' I thought to myself.  
  
We danced and danced until our feet ached, and by then it was time for our guests to leave. Will was seeing the last of our friends to the door when my father came up behind me and asked if he could have a brief moment of my time. He told me he understood that my wedding night should be special and that he would be staying in town at a hotel so we could have the house to ourselves. "Lila will be staying in her quarters, which are far away from yours," he said. "Have a nice evening." With a wink, my father walked out the door.  
  
Will came over and I could barely keep myself from pulling him into a kiss right in the foyer. Instead I took his hand and led him upstairs to my room. "I thought we were." he started. But, as soon as we reached my room I pulled him into a soft kiss. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "We're all alone tonight, save for Lila, who is at the other end of this great house," I explained. With that bit of information, Will brought his soft lips back to mine and kissed me with as much passion as he had in his body. We stood in the middle of the room and kissed and held each other for a few moments. I felt Will pushing me back toward the bed and I willingly allowed him to move me.  
  
Unfortunately, in his passion his eyesight was not the best and he backed me straight into one of the bed posts. "OWW," I cried as my head connected with the post. Will started to giggle at me as I stood rubbing the back of my head in pain. "It's not funny!" I yelled angrily at my husband, who was bent over in his fit of laughter. This only managed to infuriate me more. I was all set to tackle him to the ground and beat him to a pulp when I heard a thud outside one of the windows. The thud was then followed by a fit of cursing, and a heard a familiar voice saying something like "bloody shutters." 'I know that voice,' I thought. I threw open the window and hanging there, by a rope, was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. "Jack, what are you doing here- outside my window no less?!" I asked him testily. Will came up behind me and stared unbelievingly at our pirate friend as he cocked his head, as if trying to think up some good reason. "You better not be trying to catch a glimpse of Elizabeth and I, Jack," Will said. "I would never do such a thing, dear William," Jack said. "I was just dropping in to inquire as to whether or not you had yet heard about Barbossa." "What about Barbossa," I asked, "he is supposed to be long dead." "Well, love, seems he is very much back to the living and he's out for revenge," the pirate said, "Maybe we should have us a little chat."  
  
Next chapter: Jack lets Elizabeth and Will on the rumors he has heard of Barbossa coming to exact his revenge. Elizabeth, Will, and an unwilling cousin Lila head off on the Black Pearl with Jack to beat Barbossa at his own game.  
  
Please review, I won't continue if no one thinks this story is any good! 


	3. Jack's Explanation

Jack's Explanation  
  
Once again, I don't own PotC.. But I do wish I owned Jack.  
  
Narrator's pov:  
  
Elizabeth stood, starting at the obviously insane pirate standing in front of her- in her own room no less. "What do you mean, out for revenge, Jack," she asked him. "I mean that stupid monkey, the only part of his god forsaken crew we didn't manage to kill or capture must have brought him back from the dead," he answered. Elizabeth turned to Will, her eyebrows raised in amazement. he was returning her shocked look.  
  
"Well, I'm starving, got any good food in that giant kitchen of yours, luv," Jack said, as he brushed past the still speechless Turners. He headed straight for the kitchen before Elizabeth could even think to stop him. "Jack, NO!" she yelled as he skipped down the stairs humming some sort of tune under his breath. "God Will, Lila will hear him and she'll be downstairs before we know it," Elizabeth said.  
  
Elizabeth and Will quickened pace and hurried to the kitchen to find Jack with his head already buried in the pantry. "Jack, you've got to be quiet, Elizabeth's stuck up cousin, Lila, is upstairs and she'll surely be down here if she hears you," Will told the pirate. "Well then mate, let me begin telling you how I heard of Barbossa's latest plot while I fill my belly with this tasty-looking wedding cake," Jack said as he eyed the leftovers hungrily. "Got any rum, by the way," he asked. "No, Jack, now on with the story," said an exasperated Elizabeth.  
  
"Ok, here goes," Jack said. "So me and my crew stopped in Tortuga for a couple of days to have us some fun and help ourselves to the wonders only Tortuga can offer. I found my way to a tavern and was about to sit down with a good bit of rum and a pretty lass, when I heard two fellows talking at the table behind me. I thought nothing of it, until I heard a bit about Captain Barbossa and then my ears perked right up. These pirates were talking about Barbossa and a few of his old miscreants commandeering their ship and making them walk the plank. One said, 'I hear he's off in search of that Jack Sparrow to get the Pearl back.' I nearly left right then, when I heard them say Barbossa was off to Port Royal to have that whelp, Turner, pay for what he had done. For once in my life I didn't just sit and drink my rum, I got up, thanked the gentlemen behind me, and found my crew. That is how I got to be here, right now, enjoying your wedding cake and telling my tale."  
  
Elizabeth could only stare at Jack with a pale face and a fast beating heart. She felt Will grab her hand and hold it tight. "Are you sure Barbossa will be coming here, I mean, what if this is all some crazy rumor or something," Will said. "Let's just say, mate, that I have a feeling about this- a very bad feeling," said Jack. "Well we've got to do something, we can't just sit around and wait for Barbossa and his mercenaries to come and kill us!" Elizabeth cried.  
  
"What is going on here?" a voice said from the doorway. Elizabeth looked up and there stood Lila, her bedclothes rumpled and hair sticking every which way. "Who is this man, a pirate?!" Lila said, eyes wide. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service," Jack said, as he stood up and took a bow. Lila looked him up and down and choked back her disgust. "Lila, what are you doing out of bed, you should really be getting your rest," Elizabeth told her. "Not until I find out just what is going on here. or maybe I should just go get the Commodore and his men," Lila said, about to turn on her heel and run out of the mansion. "NO," Elizabeth, Will, and Jack cried in unison. "No, Lila, if you just stay, sit down, have a cup of coffee we'll let you in on what's going on," Elizabeth told her, as she stood up to find a mug for Lila.  
  
Lila sat down at the kitchen table where Elizabeth had been so she didn't have to be too close to Jack- after all he was quite scary looking with his ragged clothes and beaded, dred-locked hair. "So who is going to tell me what all this fuss is about," Lila asked, looking at her cousin expectantly.  
  
Elizabeth opened her mouth to answer, when Jack cut her off. "See, luv, about a year ago, lovely Elizabeth was kidnapped by a crew of cursed pirates and their evil Captain Barbossa," Jack said. "Yes, I know that, but what I don't know is what you're doing here, Mr. Sparrow," Lila replied. "Captain, Captain Sparrow, luv," Jack said. Lila made a face and Elizabeth could see this conversation was going nowhere. "Lila," Elizabeth said, "to make a long story short, by the end of last year's adventure, the curse had been broken and Barbossa was killed by the bullet Jack had been saving for him. But, somehow Barbossa was brought back from the dead and now he's back for revenge. He wants to kill us all and try to take Jack's ship. again." Lila looked from Elizabeth, to Will, to Jack, in disbelief. "I don't believe this," she said. "I really think I should just go get the Commodore, he will straighten this all out and throw Captain Jack in jail where he belongs." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "for the last bloody time, Lila, no one here will be getting the Commodore!"  
  
With that said, Elizabeth stood up from her seat, now next to Jack, and said, "I think it's about time for us to get out of here, it's not safe anymore." "I agree," Will said, "we should all stay together." The couple looked at Jack expectantly. "What?" Jack asked. "You want to see refuge on the Black Pearl?" "We'll be safe there, it is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Will said. "No, no, no, no one will be hiding out on my ship, I only came here to warn you!" Jack said. Elizabeth decided it was time to put her foot down. "Jack, face it, you are the smartest pirate around, if anyone is able to out smart Barbossa, it's you," she said. "With Will and I to help you, we'll finally put him and his stupid monkey where they belong- the depths of Davy Jones' locker." Jack regarded the woman carefully. "Well, I guess it's no use arguing with you, Elizabeth, since you see me as I truly am- charming and brilliant," he said grinning. "You and young Mr. Turner can come with me on the Pearl, but only if you work with the rest of my crew."  
  
Lila sat watching the scene unfold before her and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her cousin was truly crazy. There's no way she could just up and leave with some crazy pirate. "Fine," Lila said, "as soon as the three of you leave, I'll alert the Commodore of this act of piracy and he'll surely hunt you down and hang this pirate- something he most definitely deserves." "Lila, you can't do that," Will said. "Oh, you better bet I can and I will," she replied. "Well, in that case, luv, you'll be coming with us so there is no way you'll be able to ruin things for us," Jack said, with his trademark smile.  
  
Next Chapter: Will and Elizabeth finally get their wedding night aboard the Black Pearl, and Lila is dragged kicking and screaming on board! 


	4. Time to Make Haste

Chapter 4- Time to Make Haste  
  
Sadly, I don't own PotC, but if I had a billion dollars I just might buy it (  
  
"WHAT?? Just what the hell are you insane people thinking! There is no way I'm coming with you. You'd sooner have to pick me up and carry me than I'd go willingly," Lila cried, as she jumped up from her chair, face bright red. Jack rose slowly and regarded this crazed looking woman with eyebrows knitted together. "Well, luv, that can easily be arranged," he stated, giving Lila a trademark grin. Will stifled a laugh as he watched Lila and Jack face off. 'This is going to be some adventure,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I guess we had better get some things together if we're going out to sea," Elizabeth said as she got up and walked across the kitchen. "Will, are you coming with me?" she asked her new husband. Will looked at her briefly as though she had two heads, "I think maybe I should stay and keep Lila from murdering Jack," he told his wife. "Just grab my bag if you will darling."  
  
Elizabeth grinned at her husband, then turned and left the kitchen, and ran up the stairs to her room. She opened her closet and pulled out a black leather bag. She hunted through her closet to try and find something one might wear on a ship. She shuffled through all her fancy dresses, corsets, and underclothes. 'Damn it all to hell,' she thought, all I have are useless clothes. She settled on a couple of less frilly numbers, a pair of low heeled, slipper-type shoes and a night dress. She grabbed Will's bag along with hers and started back to the kitchen.  
  
She was just about to take the first step downstairs when she thought about Lila. Deciding to be nice to her cousin, she turned around and went in her room. She started to stuff some of Lila's clothing into a bag when she noticed a book lying on the dresser. She opened it up a crack and had to giggle to herself. Inside were some doodlings, many saying things to the effect of 'Mrs. Lila Norrington' or 'Mrs. Commodore.' 'Talk about a crush,' Elizabeth thought. She picked up the book and shoved it into Lila's bag, thinking her cousin might be happy she didn't leave it for the maids to read. Elizabeth then turned and ran back down to the kitchen.  
  
Will was just starting to think his wife and run off without him, when a breathless Elizabeth appeared in the kitchen doorway. Jack and Lila looked up from their latest petty argument and Jack broke into a hysterical laughter. Elizabeth stood in the doorway, her pretty hair all over the place, her face red, and three fairly large bags somehow contained in her slender arms. Will rushed over to her and took the bags before she collapsed. "I think it's about time to go," Elizabeth told her compatriots.  
  
"Couldn't agree more, luv, let's get going," Jack said. He smirked, then turned around and easily picked Lila up off her feet. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" Lila screamed at Jack as he threw her over his shoulder. "Just making sure you don't do anything completely stupid," he replied as he followed Will and Elizabeth out of the mansion. He then added, "and if you don't stop screaming, I might be forced to some extreme measures to get you to shut your mouth, got it?" Although obviously angry, Lila decided it was in her best interest to shut her mouth and go along with what the pirate wanted. After all, she didn't really know anything about him and she definitely valued her life. Will and Elizabeth led Jack and his "sack of potatoes" down the driveway and along a path that led to the docks.  
  
Elizabeth spotted the Black Pearl lingering just off shore and smiled. As scary as her run in with Barbossa had been, she was looking forward to spending some time out to sea- it was so relaxing.  
  
Lila had finally agreed to behave herself, so Jack set her down in the row boat he had left on the beach. Elizabeth jumped in the boat as well, and Jack and Will pushed it into the water then jumped in. The group rowed out to the Pearl and was greeted by Jack's crew- many of whom were the same ones who had helped rescue Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Welcome back, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs said as he helped her over the railing onto the deck of the Black Pearl. "Actually, Mr. Gibbs, it's Mrs. Turner now," Elizabeth explained, "Will and I just got married today." "Well, congratulations then," Gibbs said, giving Elizabeth a wide grin.  
  
"Jack, I thought I told you it was bad luck to bring a woman aboard, much less two of them," he scolded his captain. "Ah, we had little choice," Jack explained, "Miss Lila here is a feisty one, she was going to get us in some trouble." Lila looked around at the crew with obvious disgust on her face.  
  
"Will someone be showing me to my quarters, or do I have to wait around all day?" she asked, sticking her pointy nose in the air for extra emphasis. The crew started to laugh and she looked around, obviously a little humiliated.  
  
"You'll be sleeping in the Captain's quarters," Jack told her. "I need to keep a close eye on you, I can't have you getting us into any more trouble than we're already in."  
  
The look on Lila's round face was priceless. She looked from Jack, to Elizabeth, to Will, then back to Jack with a shocked and angry look. 'How dare he even think to suggest that,' she thought. "Just what kind of woman do you take me for?" she fumed at no one in particular.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what I take you for," Jack said. "So far I know you are too opinionated, a pain in the ass, and you are not easy to carry from the Governor's mansion to the shore. savvy?"  
  
Lila stretched her shoulders up, as tall as she could manage, then turned to Gibbs. "I'd appreciate, sir, if you would show me to the Captain's quarters." Gibbs nodded, then turned to walk away. Lila looked down at her bag and cleared her throat expectantly. "You'll be carrying your own bag," Gibbs said, "this ain't no first class hotel." Lila bent down and dramatically picked up the bag, acting as though it were full of bricks and not frilly dresses. She hobbled off behind Gibbs, huffing and puffing all the way.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Elizabeth, Will, and Jack burst into fits of laughter. "She's really something," Will said. "Yeah, well, welcome to the family," Elizabeth told her husband. She then turned back to Jack, "where will Will and I be staying," she asked him. "Sure thing, luv," Jack said, "follow me."  
  
He showed them to an empty cabin, similar to his own quarters. "You'll have plenty of privacy here," Jack said suggestively. "Thanks a lot, mate," Will told him. He only succeeded in getting Elizabeth's elbow in his ribs. "Thank you, Jack," she said, "this is just lovely."  
  
Jack gave his most gentlemanly bow and then turned and left, closing the door behind him. Will put down the bags he was carrying and sauntered over to his wife. "So what do you say we get back to the wedding night celebrations," he whispered in her delicate ear. Elizabeth turned and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I think that would be a fabulous idea," she whispered back.  
  
Will, trying to be his suave self, again slowly backed his bride up toward the bed, only this time he successfully missed the bedpost. He pushed her back on the bed and blew out the bedside candle.  
  
Next up for Chapter 5- Lila and Jack spending a whole night in the same room? Makes for an interesting tale. 


	5. A Beautiful Night Together

Chapter 5- A Beautiful Night Together  
  
I still don't own PotC (  
  
Lila followed Mr. Gibbs into the captain's quarters, still dragging her bag along behind her. "Well, here we are Miss Lila," Gibbs told her. Lila looked around at the room before her. It was a rather large room with beautiful, dark wood features. The candles that lit the room left it with a soft, yellowish glow. A rather large table with several chairs sat at one end of the quarters, and at the other, a massive bed, large dresser, and what looked to be some sort of closet.  
  
"Where will I be sleeping?" Lila asked Gibbs, though she felt she already knew the answer. "The Captain will be letting you know when he gets here," Gibbs told her. Lila frowned and walked toward the bedroom end of the quarters. She then stopped, turned, and started to tell Gibbs, "That will be." but she trailed off. Gibbs was already gone, the door closed. 'So much for common courtesy,' she thought to herself.  
  
Lila heaved her bag up on top of the dresser and opened it up. Though she was still extremely angry with her cousin, she was glad Elizabeth had taken the time to collect some of her clothes and things. Lila stepped back and regarded the large dresser. It had many drawers, and thinking maybe the bottom ones were empty, she bent down and opened up a drawer. The bottom of the drawer was full of dust, and a couple of dead insects. Lila wrinkled her nose and stood up, then went to work finding something to clean the drawer with. She found what looked to be an old rag sitting on the bedside table and she used it to wipe the dust and decaying bugs out of the drawer.  
  
She then emptied her bag and put her clothes away in the drawer. She picked up her journal, thankful that Elizabeth had thrown it in the bag and hid it in the bottom of the drawer.  
  
She had just closed the drawer and stood up, when the cabin door opened and a certain pirate Captain swaggered in. "Settling in well, luv," he asked her. "The name is Lila, or Ms. Swann, to you Captain," she said, "I will expect you to only call me by my name or I won't be answering you at all." "Fine by me, luv," Jack said, cocking his head and giving her a teasing smile.  
  
Lila sighed, it was the middle of the night and she was exhausted. 'Nothing like being dragged out of bed by my loud cousin and her stupid friends, getting caught up with some bloody pirate, then being dragged against my will onto his ship,' she thought, a scowl forming on her face. Jack, meanwhile, had opened up a cabinet across the large room and had pulled out a bottle of rum.  
  
He sat down in one of his chairs and looked over at Lila, her chubby face red and drawn up in an angry scowl. He opened the bottle and took a long drink, then sat the bottle down on the table. "Way I see it, luv, you have two options," he told the furious young woman. "You can either stay here with me, on the floor or in the bed where it's comfortable, or you can go disturb the lovely young Turners. I'm sure they're a little busy right now, so they probably wouldn't even notice you were there," Jack said with a grin. Lila just looked at him with disgust, but she didn't say anything. She was too tired and too irritated to even argue at this point, so instead she kicked her slippers off and started to climb into Jack's bed.  
  
'This is disgusting,' she thought to herself. 'Who knows when this man last took a bath, or even the last time he entertained a lady in this same bed.' She scooted as far over against the wall as she could, hoping the sheets would be a little cleaner. She squinted; looking carefully at all the pillows piled at the head of the bed and decided to pull one from the bottom of the pile. 'I hope the ones at the bottom don't smell as much like filth and rum as the ones at the top,' she thought to herself. Now fairly satisfied that she wouldn't be contaminated, she curled up facing the wall and fell asleep.  
  
Jack watched the scene unfold from across the room, as he drank his rum and suppressed a laugh. She certainly wasn't one of the more beautiful women he had shared his bed with, but she definitely was one of the most fiery ones. Lila had almost seemed to have given up, but Jack was sure there would be plenty of whining and grumbling when morning came. Jack looked down at the bottle in his hands. By this time, he had finished nearly half a bottle of his rum and he was starting to feel a little tired.  
  
Jack stood up from the table and put his rum away-being a neat freak, he couldn't have it just sitting around; it would drive him crazy. He pulled his 'effects' off, along with his jacket and shirt. He walked over to the bed and sat down to pull off his boots. He then lay back on the bed and pulled the covers up around him. After some wiggling around, he fell into a sound sleep.  
  
It was only an hour or so later, surely, when Lila was jerked from her almost pleasant slumber by a loud snort from behind her back. She listened for a moment, but didn't hear anything else. She was about to close her eyes again, when a loud snore rang out, undoubtedly from Jack. Lila let out an exasperated sigh and carefully rolled over. "Jack," she whispered, poking him in the shoulder. The pirate didn't budge; in fact, he only succeeded in letting out another loud snore. "Jack," Lila said again, a little more insistently, still poking him on the shoulder. Once again he didn't move, or stop snoring. By this point, Lila was incredibly frustrated. She leaned over his face, and screamed, "JACK!"  
  
Jack woke from his peaceful dreams and sat straight up in bed, his forehead connecting painfully with Lila's. Lila was knocked backward into the wall, screaming and cursing the whole way. "Sorry, luv," Jack said, "what were you doing waking me up?!" "You were snoring like a gorilla," she told him while rubbing her sore head.  
  
Jack winked at her and grinned. "You'll just have to get used to it, I hear I can be quite loud in bed." Lila looked at him with disgust and grabbed his arm, shoving as hard as she could. She shoved him right out of bed and onto the hard, cabin floor. Jack had been very tolerant through the whole Lila ordeal, but now he was beginning to lose his temper. "Woman, if you know what is good for you, you'll shut your mouth and start behaving yourself," Jack said as he stood up from the floor. Lila looked at him, a small amount of fear and respect in her hazel eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled as she rolled over to face the wall again. Jack lay back down and tried to fall back asleep. 'This is going to be a long, bloody trip,' he thought to himself, 'I can't wait to get rid of this crazy woman.'  
  
Next time- the adventure begins, Jack and Will start to try and hunt down Barbossa while Elizabeth and Lila learn how to be sailors. 


	6. Let the Fun Begin

Chapter 6- Let the Fun Begin  
  
Don't own PotC...  
  
The sun was shining, Cotton's parrot was cracking one-liners, and Elizabeth Turner was just beginning to stir. It wasn't long before she opened her big, brown eyes and was greeted by her husband's sparse chest hair. She could tell by the way he was breathing that he was still soundly asleep, but she decided it was no fun to spend any time just sleeping in a bed, especially if one was a newlywed.  
  
Elizabeth ran her hand up from Will's stomach, over his lightly muscled chest, and down over his shoulder and arm. She turned her head and kissed his chest, being very careful to tickle him slightly. She felt him shift a little and brought her eyes up to his handsome face. His eyes were still closed, but his eyebrows were knitted together, as though he was in deep concentration.  
  
She grinned wickedly and lithely climbed on top of him, so she rested on his thighs. She leaned down and continued her gentle massage of his arms and chest while she kissed her way up to his neck.  
  
By this time, Will was definitely aware of what was going on and he was almost wide-awake, however he was afraid to move. Elizabeth was being uncharacteristically bold and there was no way he was going to stop her- especially because he didn't want to embarrass her.  
  
Elizabeth had a feeling her husband was awake; judging from his quickened breaths and tensed muscles. She kissed along his jaw line, then to his mouth. She opened her eyes and was greeted by his dark brown ones gazing into hers softly. The couple continued kissing and caressing each other gently and were about lost in their own, happy world. All of a sudden, there was loud knocking on the cabin door.  
  
"Will! Elizabeth! Are you two lovebirds awake?" The voice was distinctly Jack's. "I'm giving you one minute then I'm opening the door, savvy?" "Hold on just a minute, Jack," Will called out. He had no intention of letting Jack see his wife nude, but there certainly wasn't time for her to get dressed. He quickly pushed Elizabeth off of him and grabbed the extra blanket at the foot of the bed. With trembling hands he started wrapping the blanket around his wife in an attempt to cover all the important parts- completely forgetting his own lack of clothing. Elizabeth just giggled at his nervousness as he tried to make sure she was completely decent. She bent down and picked his pants up off the floor and held them up, one eyebrow arched. "I know you and Jack are good friends, dear, but I really don't think he'll be wanting to see all of you," she said, a smirk on her pretty face. Will's face turned a lovely shade of pink as he pulled on his pants. "Ok, Jack, all decent," Will called out.  
  
The door swung open and Jack swaggered in, not even noticing Elizabeth standing there in only a blanket. Instead, he looked straight at Will, a concerned and slightly amused look on his face. "What, what is it," Will said, looking down, thinking maybe he hadn't laced his pants up tight enough or something. It was only then, he noticed-he had managed to put his pants on backwards in his haste. He sighed and looked up at Jack. "So what is it you want at this ungodly, early hour, Jack," he asked the Captain.  
  
"Well, mate, if we are going to out smart Barbossa and beat him at his own game, it's best we get started early," Jack told him. "So if you could tear yourself away from your lovely bride, I'll be needing you up on deck. Savvy?" Will nodded and turned to find his shirt. Jack headed for the door and just before leaving he turned to Elizabeth and said, "by the way, luv, that dress is just smashing on you." And with a grin and a wink, Captain Sparrow was gone.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Elizabeth collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter. "What is so funny?" her husband demanded. Elizabeth choked back a laugh and wiped a tear off her cheek, "it's just so unlike you to be so flustered is all," she told her husband. "I can't believe you put your pants on backwards!" she cried, falling back into another laughing fit. "Oh you can't believe it, can you," Will said, an evil smile forming on his face. "Well, how about I won't wear any pants at all then," he said. "No, no, no," Elizabeth protested, I'm afraid AnaMaria and Lila might be a little embarrassed, and Jack, well, Jack may just enjoy it," she said. Will laughed sarcastically and righted his pants and pulled his shirt and vest on. "I'll be on deck with Jack when you're fit enough to be seen outside," he told his wife. That said, Will turned and walked out of the cabin, leaving his wife still consumed in a fit of giggles.  
  
Meanwhile, Lila was still lounging in bed, having pleasant dreams about Commodore Norrington dancing with her all night long. She rolled onto her back and a beam of sunlight fell directly over her face. She opened her eyes and immediately felt a pounding in her head. She sat up slowly and looked around. For a minute, she had no idea where she was, then the last night's events came flooding back into her brain. "Ooohhh," she groaned, as she crawled across the huge bed and swung her feet to the floor. She straightened up, a little wobbly at first, then walked across the room to the table. She picked an apple up out of the basket in the center and sat down in one of the chairs. She glanced up at one of the windows and saw Captain Jack outside talking with Will. 'Stupid, filthy, pirate,' she thought to herself. She ate the apple hungrily, then sat for a minute, trying to wrap her head around this whole pirate ship situation.  
  
She decided she should probably find Elizabeth and find out just what was going on, so she walked back across the room and over to the dresser. She pulled out one of her dresses and some underclothes and changed as quickly as possible; no telling when Jack would just come bursting in the room. She slid her slippers on her feet and ran her fingers through her long, wavy hair. She looked at herself in the grimy mirror over the dresser and saw the chunky, miserable person staring back at her. 'Maybe being on this ship will be good for my diet,' she thought to herself, brightening her mood just a little. She walked to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it, hoping not to have any run-ins with scary pirates. The scene before her actually took her breath away for a second. There were men everywhere, pulling on ropes, scrubbing the decks, doing everything imaginable. 'This could be awful,' she thought as she walked out of Jack's cabin, closing the door behind her.  
  
She looked around for Elizabeth but didn't see her anywhere. She did, however, see Gibbs talking to a very, very short man, so she walked over to inquire as to where Elizabeth was. "Excuse me, Mr. Gibbs," Lila said, trying to sound as proper as she could. He turned around and faced her, scowling a little, as he believed it to be bad luck to have women aboard a ship. "What can I do for you, Miss Lila," he said, a little sarcastically. "I was wondering if you had seen my cousin Elizabeth," she inquired. "Aye," he replied, "she be down in the kitchen with AnaMaria. Just take the stairs all the way to the bottom." Lila thanked him and went off in search of the stairs. She found them and started down the dark, slippery stair well. Without any trouble, she followed Elizabeth and AnaMaria's voices to the kitchen and walked in to find them peeling an enormous crate of potatoes. "Ah, Lila, just in time to help us get dinner started," Elizabeth said to her cousin. She handed Lila a knife and smiled sweetly at her frowning, irritated expression. Lila took the knife and sat down on one of the chairs at the small table the other women were working at. It was going to be a long day-she could just tell.  
  
Next up-a plan is devised and the Black Pearl heads off after Barbossa and his ship, and Lila actually starts warming up to Jack, for about 2 minutes or so. 


	7. The Hunt

Chapter 7- The Hunt  
  
To all the reviewers- thanks!!! Sorry I haven't updated in several days, I had to move back to school for another semester and I've been busy going to class and buying books and whatnot. I'm finally sort of finishing my thoughts on where this story is going to go and I hope no one will be disappointed! No worries, Lila is most likely NOT going to end up with Jack, she has a crush on Norrington, remember? Besides, I don't really think having Jack "fall in love" would go along well with the type of character the movie set up. Anyway, on with the chapter.  
  
Lila had been peeling potatoes for hours with Elizabeth and AnaMaria and she was beginning to wish she never had to see another potato for the rest of her life. Her hands and the front of her dress were grimy from the dirty peels of the potatoes and she had managed to knick herself with the knife on more than one unfortunate occasion. AnaMaria had gone back up on deck to work with the rest of the crew, but Elizabeth had stayed behind to get the rest of the dinner completed. Elizabeth was busy cooking up all the potatoes they had just peeled and was working on two turkeys somewhat near cooked.  
  
"How did we get stuck doing this," Lila whined at her cousin. Elizabeth just turned to her from the stove and gave her an exasperated look. "Lila, if you did half as much work as you did whining, we could have been done hours ago," was all she replied. Lila frowned and put the last potato in the bowl in front of her. "I'm going to go find some way to wash up a little," she told Elizabeth. She then turned and made her way out to the stairs.  
  
She walked up on deck and saw Will and Jack talking excitedly about something, arms waving around and gesturing wildly. Never one to pass up on any gossip, she wandered over and stood a few feet behind Jack, wanting to hear what was going on, but not wanting to be seen. They were talking about ways to sneak attack Barbossa and his crew. Jack wanted to return in the direction of Port Royal, thinking Barbossa would head there first in his attempt to find the Turners. Will disagreed; he thought it was too risky to cross paths with Barbossa directly. He wanted to sail to Tortuga and try to find out more about where Barbossa was planning on going so they could follow him and get him trapped. Jack didn't want to take the time to go about gathering information, he wanted to rid the world of Barbossa, rid himself of the Turners (and Lila) and get back to what he wanted to do.  
  
Lila leaned against the railing she was attempting to hide behind and heaved a big sigh. For once she was opting to agree with the Captain; all she wanted to do was get back to Port Royal and return to normal life.  
  
By the end of the "debate," Captain Jack had obviously gotten his way, since he was the captain. Jack figured Barbossa would be headed for Port Royal, since he knew that was where Elizabeth and Will would most likely be residing. So, Jack turned the Pearl around and headed back the way he had come.  
  
The crew took a break for dinner, and Jack took the opportunity to explain his plan further to Elizabeth and Will. Lila sat silent at the dinner table in the Captain's quarters, hoping there would be little arguing from her cousin. Jack explained his plan in greater detail while enjoying heaps of mashed potatoes and turkey. His plan was simple, but in his mind, brilliant. He planned to return in the direction of Port Royal, but stop before he actually got to the bay. He would sail in the area until he got sight of Barbossa, then he would attempt to trap him and force him to surrender. Jack also thought it would be fantastic to maroon Barbossa on the very same island he had once been governor of, just so his rival would know the feeling of doom Jack had once felt. Jack may have been a pirate, but he didn't like to kill unless it was absolutely necessary, but he was willing to kill Barbossa again if need be.  
  
Elizabeth embraced his plan, but Will was not as easily convinced. He still saw the move as too risky, knowing Barbossa would not give up without a serious fight. "Even if we do luck out and Barbossa heads for Port Royal, there is a good chance he will notice the Black Pearl in the area," he tried to explain to Jack. "What if he decides to come after us? We'll be on the open sea, and although we are certainly capable of defending ourselves, there's a greater chance he could catch us and he WILL make sure Elizabeth and I are both dead this time," he said, a serious look on his face. "Will, have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Jack asked him. Will shook his head "no" in response. Jack cocked his head and smiled, "well then, I suggest you keep your faith, young Will."  
  
That's all for now, sorry it was so short, I'll try to find time to write more later!!! 


End file.
